


Drabble Collection

by july_v



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/pseuds/july_v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection I've written for prompts from my friends. This contains a multitude of different ships and pairings. Also when I say drabble I mean'short fics of varying lengths that happen to be unbetaed'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geno/Sid - Geno catches Sid listening to his Russian interviews

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowandrhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/gifts).



> I decicate this to [Kat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/gifts), who prompted me to write most of these.
> 
> If you have an idea for a prompt, just drop it in the comments and I'll do my best to write something.

Geno had never been able to place the expression that appeared on Sid's face whenever he saw Geno speaking Russian, whether it was on the phone with his parents, on game days when Alex was in town or even just for some random interview with a Russian reporter. But coming into Sid's hotel room, intent on convincing Sid he has to come out with them to celebrate, Geno thinks he might be able to figure it out now.

There is Sid on his bed, his legs crossed and his laptop balanced in his lap and Geno can hear his own voice coming from the speakers. It's a new interview from the lockout, about him becoming Magnitka's captain. And from this angle he can just make out the tell-tale bulge in Sid's old sweatpants. "I'm not sorry to interrupt," he says clearly, in Russian, startling a low moan out of Sid without even touching him.


	2. the Sashas - drunk Alex calls Sasha in the middle of the night to tell him how he misses him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solnyshko is a Russian nickname and it means 'Sunshine'

It’s a surprise how fucking not surprising things go down between them, starting with the day Sasha tells Alex about his new contract with the Canes. It had been his biggest concern from the beginning of the negotiations up until the signing; how would Alex take it? Not well, to say the least, and Sasha had been right with his assumptions. He’d chosen to tell Alex in the evening, when they were alone at Sasha’s place after Mike and Nick had left. As predicted Alex had thrown a fit, yelling in Russian and then in English, when he felt like he’d used up all his Russian curses, and after that they had gotten drunk and had sex. It went on like that every evening for almost a week until Alex signed with Moscow for the lockout.

It had been all radio silence after that. Throughout the lockout and all the way until after their first two games against each other. Sasha knows the Caps are having a hard time, he knows how many goals they score and how many penalties they take and who’s sharing a line with who. He knows all those things because he spends some time every day online checking up on his old team, mostly just on Alex, because they still haven’t talked and it’s the only way he can do that, without sending every Russian on the continent into a frenzy. For all he knows Alex keeps telling people how they talk on the phone every day. It’s what Alex would do. It’s what Sasha has been doing for months now. The call comes in late, waking Sasha from a dream that has him feeling sick but that he can’t remember any details of. “Yes?” he asks without checking for the caller ID, it’s Alex’s ringtone and Sasha feels like maybe he’s going to throw up.

“I’m fucking useless without you, Solnyshko,” Alex says and he must be so drunk if Sasha can hear it so clearly in his voice. “I can’t score for shit and I can’t sleep and I can’t... I just fucking can’t without you!” He almost screams the last bit and Sasha doesn’t know what to say but the sick feeling in his stomach is replaced by a painful tugging that only ever comes from missing Alex.


	3. Sid/Geno - everyone thinks Sid eats super healthily but he really doesn't care

At first Sid doesn’t understand why he’s never invited when his team mates meet up after practice and for the longest time he doesn’t even know what they get up to during those meetings. But at some point Nealsy slips up and that way Sid finds out they just meet hang out and ‘grab some snacks’, but it doesn’t change that fact that he rarely ever gets asked to join them.

It changes when one day he’s camping out on Geno’s couch with Jeffrey, who’s the next best thing to cuddling with Geno himself, when the lot of them comes stumbling in through the front door, loud and obnoxious and obviously drunk. Geno had promised to be back before midnight and he’d kept that promise, but he hadn’t warned Sid about bringing the party back with him. Sid holds tightly onto the bowl of chips in his hands and watches the living room door warily.

Nealsy is the first to enter, followed by Geno himself. “Are those chips?” James asks as if it isn’t obvious. “You eat chips? You?” he sounds so surprised Sid is almost offended.

“Yeah?” Sid replies with a frown. “Why should I not?”

“Because it’s not healthy?” Nealsy asks, turning around to stare at Kris.

“I don’t care, they’re good...”

“I told you he not health freak,” Geno said, sliding onto the couch next to Sid to steal some of his chips. “Say is okay to invite for food orgy, can trust me, Lazy...”

“But... Sid!” Nealsy nearly wails.


	4. Nealsy/Kris - Hair Pulling

James feels like Kris is the only one that understands him, the only guy on the team who actually cares about his hair. For some reason Kris never gets any shit for it though, even if he takes longer in the shower than any of the others and carries around more hair products than he has any right to. That's where their hair obsession is different. Kris thinks washing his hair every day and using the right products is the best way to make sure it stays as perfect as it is, while James prefers not to wash it too much. But the effect is the same; they have damn perfect hair. And James never knows how perfect Kris's hair is until he’s sprawled out on his bed, pretty much boxed in by Kris and his hand just disappears in Tanger's hair and it's soft and silky and James pulls on it, guiding Kris's lips against his own in a sloppy, heated kiss.


	5. Sid/Geno - hurt/comfort injury

It's hard to tell which one of them is more miserable; Geno because he is injured and unable to play or Sid, because he does get to play but it's just not the same without Geno there. It doesn't even matter that they aren't on the same line together anymore and hardly share any ice time. The point is Geno isn't around and he is, after all, a part of Sid's routine. Even if they're winning most games, Sid is unhappy. He comes back to Geno's after every home game and after every road trip and drops down on the couch where he finds Geno, their shoulders touching as they lean into each other. "This sucks," they say in perfect unison, unable to hold back smiles after that. "Is true," Geno says, still smiling. "But I have good nurse, I better soon," he promises and presses a kiss to Sid's temple. "Then I’m pay back for all the goals you score for me."


	6. Jeff/Eric – Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a left-over from the Christmas cards I sent out last year.

There is a tree in the den when Jeff finally comes home on the 24th.

"That's the saddest Christmas tree I have ever seen," he calls loudly to wherever Eric is in the house right now. The tree is bare, something that looks even weirder when the rest of the room has a distinctly Christmas-y touch to it with the decorations Eric put up while Jeff was in Charlotte.

"I thought I'd share the honor," Eric says and Jeff jumps a little because he hadn't heard him enter the room.

Eric smiles at him, carrying a box with tree ornaments.


	7. The Sashas - Ovie high-sticking Sasha in face, they talk/fight/fuck/whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written the first time these two had a run-in on the ice. And it has since happened again. Seriously...

Alex doesn't mean to do it and it’s completely accidental, even if he knows people wouldn't believe him if he said so. It’s not like anyone asks him anyway. He gets a penalty for high-sticking and spends two minutes seething in the box without getting a chance to apologize to Sasha. Once the two minutes are over and he gets back on the ice it seems like every single Canes player is after him. He’s dodging hits left and right and still gets off the ice knowing he’s collected a dozen or so bruises that are meant to show him that Sasha’s new team mates stick up for him and love him dearly. It’s not like any of them even know Sasha. It’s not like a single one of them can even appreciate Sasha as much as he deserves. (Not that the Caps were any better at that, Alex thinks bitterly.)

He puts up with the snide remarks and dirty looks from the Canes players as they leave their locker room and waits for Sasha, leaning against the wall opposite the door. Alex’s taken worse shit than whatever the Canes throw at him on their way out, but it takes all his willpower not to smack Staal in the face when he comes out and opens his mouth, yapping about unrequited love ( _fuck_ him, Alex can understand every single word he’s saying) and sore losers.

Alex ignores him, because there’s only one opinion that matters to him. He saw the confused and hurt look on Sasha’s face when they showed it on the jumbotron and he won’t leave without knowing Sasha knows he didn't mean it, that it was an accident and that he regrets it.

When Sasha finally comes out, it’s in the company of his captain, the other Staal, the one who’d given Alex hell out there on the ice. Staal opens his mouth, presumably to say the same crap as his idiot brother, but Sasha is faster. And Sasha is _perfect_ , just like he always is. Alex stumbles away from the wall, taking one step towards him, but Sasha stops him, pushes him back into the wall and boxes him in. His lips meet Alex’s and he lets out a soft gasp as the rough, almost brutal kiss upsets the cut in his bottom lip, but he doesn't let up until they’re both panting and Alex is holding onto him for dear life. “I miss you too,” Sasha whispers in Russian.

And maybe, just maybe, the hit hadn't been an accident after all, Alex thinks as he feels that ugly stinging in his gut subside at Sasha’s words.


	8. Kaner/Tazer -  Snow Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one of last year's Christmas drabbles

It couldn't have ended well. With both of them being super competitive, Johnny being a weird Canadian freak who loves snow and Patrick hating cold in any place that isn't a rink. Throwing a snowball at Johnny had turned into a full-blown war that only ended with Patrick grudgingly admitting defeat when his hands felt like they might never be warm again.

Johnny hauls him up from where Pat is lying on his back in a heap of snow, barely able to move. 

"Come on Kaner, I'm making you hot chocolate," Johnny says all red cheeks and a victorious smile.


	9. Sasha/EStaal - goal celebration

It takes Sasha a while to figure out why Eric is acting the way he is; he always goes all in on the ice during goal celebrations, pulling Sasha close and holding him tight, but he never makes a move off the ice. At first Sasha thought it’s just how Eric is with everyone, but it didn’t take long to see that Eric doesn’t celebrate like that with anyone else, it’s only Sasha. That made Sasha wonder. His next guess was Skinner, the guy whose smile apparently rocked Eric’s entire world on a daily basis. Only it turned out that’s really all there is; Eric gets stupidly excited about making Jeff smile and nothing more. So that leaves Sasha clueless once more and he decides that maybe he should be the one making a move, which he’d been doing the whole time, but maybe he just hadn’t been obvious enough about it. He’s Russian, so that shouldn’t be a problem, especially if there is vodka involved.

And once again vodka saves the day. Sasha only ever made good experiences with vodka and this time it’s no different. On their next team outing to a bar after a win where Eric and him scraped up 5 points together, he sits down next to Eric while everyone else goes to flirt with girls or play pool and orders them a couple of vodka shots to get them in the mood. It’s all easy after that, because he doesn’t even have to do anything but match Eric shot for shot until Eric slumps against him, their shoulders pressed together, and lets out a heavy sigh. “I really want to fuck you,” Eric says, sounding defeated. “But I don’t fuck people in relationships... and I really don’t want to get into a fight with Ovechkin or anything.”

For a moment Sasha thinks he didn’t understand correctly, because what’s the issue with Alex? Or relationships? And then it clicks. “Alex don’t care. He not my boyfriend,” Sasha explains, feeling a little excited about the turn of events. “And I really want you to fuck me,” he adds, delighted by the way he can feel Eric shiver at his words.


	10. Sid/Geno – Glasses

He’s seen the pictures, of course he has. Pretty much every single one of his team mates sent him a link to them. So really, it shouldn’t steal his breath like that when he opens the Skype chat with Geno and Geno’s wearing glasses and his usual goofy smile. But when Sid opens his mouth to greet him all that comes out is a garbled mix of a gasp and an unintelligible word. Not even Sid knows what he’s trying to say.  
And Geno, the fucker, grins like he knows exactly what effect he has on Sid. He probably does.


	11. Sashas - bike/going somewhere on bikes

His seemingly endless energy and enthusiasm are on the list of things Sasha loves about Alex, even if they annoy him most of the time. He’d prefer a quiet evening at home or a movie night where Alex wants to go out and party, check out all the new clubs and DJs and prove he can outdrink basically everyone. He’d like to take the car to get to that restaurant Alex wants to check out, but Alex insists they take their bikes, like they’re teenagers or something. People who can’t afford a car, maybe? Sasha resists for two days, because he really isn’t in the mood and it’s hot outside and he just wants to be lazy because it’s the off-season, but Alex just won’t give up. So Sasha finds himself sitting on his bike after it had been collecting dust in the basement for god knew how long.


	12. Kaner/Tazer – Christmas Decoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more old Christmas drabbles.

The look in Patrick's eyes is exactly what Johnny had hoped for when he'd invited him over to his condo the day before they both fly home to their families for Christmas. Pat's blue eyes go wide and restless, trying to take in the whole of Johnny's living room at once. He looks like a kid on Christmas eve, seeing the tree for the first time. The curious, innocent impression is spoiled the second he opens his mouth.

"You're such a sap, Tazer," he says looking at Johnny's perfectly arranged Christmas decoration.

The kiss he gets makes up for it.


	13. Paul/James – sewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually got a prompt for this long before we saw Paul Martin attempting to fix a sock. He really is adorable.

"You'd make a better housewife than most of the girls I know," James says when he finds Paul in the living room, after letting himself into the Paul's house one afternoon. Paul's sitting on the couch, mending a hole in a shirt that looks suspiciously like it belongs to James.

"You know girls?" Paul asks, without missing a beat and without looking up from his task. All his attention is focused on what he's doing and James sits down next to him to watch.

"Is that my shirt?" It looks like it is, anyway. Especially considering the size. James has been looking for it for a few days now, but he hadn't considered looking for it in Paul's house. Although it seems like the logical thing to do now, since everything he owns that isn't at his place inevitably winds up at Paul's.

"Uh-huh. It has a tear in it," Paul explains and pushes a finger through the part of the hole he hasn't stitched shut yet.

"Jeffrey did that," James says, grinning. Remembering the incident almost makes him forget to ask the really important question here. "Why are you fixing my shirt?"

"Because you can't," Paul replies and goes back to work. "And the shirt looks good on you. It'd be a shame to throw it out."


	14. Sid/Geno - Sid's love for Candy

Geno had no idea that the guy who came in every two weeks like clockwork was a hockey player and a good one, too. Not until Alex comes up to him after guy left and shakes Geno by the shoulders. “Sidney Crosby!” he says excitedly, smiling like someone had just given him a bottle of his favorite vodka. “He just won a Stanley Cup, Zhenya!” Alex explains at Geno’s confused expression and then launches into a monologue that Geno only half pays attention to. For him the guy -Sidney?- had been just like any other customer, until then. Okay, a customer with a great ass and a very specific taste in chocolates, but still.

Geno mostly ignores his new knowledge the next time Sidney comes around. He always buys a box of 15 chocolates and asks for Geno’s advice about which ones to pick. He always takes whatever new creation Geno came up with in the two weeks that Sidney hadn’t been there, although he’s learned to be cautious when Geno says ‘experiment’ instead of ‘creation’.

“You sure is okay?” Geno can’t help but ask when Sid holds out his hands for the box. “Is chocolate good for hockey player?” he specifies.

Sidney blinks a little, as if he’s surprised Geno recognizes him. “I won a Stanley Cup because of these,” Sidney says confidently, pointing at the box of chocolates. “I’ll invite you to a game, if you want to see how great they are for hockey players.”

“Yes, send two tickets!” Alex calls from the side where he’s been listening in on their conversation. “Or send more and we all come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Because I actually have this epic head canon where Gonch has a candy shop and Geno makes his chocolates and Mario got Sid a box before the play-offs and Sid came back after that and had one chocolate every day and two on a Sunday and... okay, this is epic, like all my AUs...)


	15. Sid/Geno - Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid had had plans for the day.

Sid had had plans for the day, starting with his usual morning run. The weather ruins all of them and Sid ends up sitting on his couch with a book he's already read twice, and a cup of tea that's already cold and tastes as bland as any cold tea. Taking a bath sounds like the only thing to do that could cheer him up on a day such as this, but when Geno turns up on his doorstep, hair wet from the short sprint between his car and the door, Sid figures that staying in isn't the worst thing.


End file.
